Flirt Fest
by Kiinari
Summary: You are the reason why men fall in love. Hibiki x Loke. Mild Lucy x Loke and hints of Lucy x Natsu. Crack Ensues.


Flirt Fest

x

Warning: Major crack ensues

x

Hibiki x Loke. Mild Lucy x Loke and hints of Lucy x Natsu.

x

Loke gulped down another cup of beer placed on the bar.

The mage guilds had decided to hold a celebration on the success of bringing down the Oracion Seis and stopping their evil plans to proceed on project Nirvana. Lucy apparently summoned him here so that he could join in on the party. It was supposed to be fun.

Except that she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Okay so he was bluffing himself. Lucy was dancing with Natsu on the dance floor. Tch. And so he was left partner-less for the night. The ladies surrounding him didn't count. He needed a sensible conversion with someone for goodness sake! Not with someone who is head over heels with him and is only able to reply in monosyllables or squeal like some obnoxious fan girl. Normally he would enjoy this but somehow he just wasn't in the mood. Loke wondered if the alcohol was addling his brains.

Just then, a blond haired male followed by a gaggle of heavily perfumed women sat a chair beside him. His eyebrow rose. The male, sensing his questionable gaze, turned to look at him. His eyes widen when he realized who it was.

"Oh it's you."

Loke blinked. Had he met this guy somewhere else before? He saw the blond mutter a few sentences under his breath. The women crowding around him whined loudly before dispersing. Noticing this, Loke did the same. Only then did he speak.

"How are you lately?"

"I'm fine." Loke replied utterly befuddled. "Do I know you?"

"No, I…I'm Karen's ex-lover."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Loke mumbled softly.

The ginger haired spirit turned back to his drink which was replaced by something strange. Volka? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Today has just turned from horrible to inexplicably appalling. The last person he would want to meet right now would be _her_ lover.

The man sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay. Had it been 3 years ago I would have been out for your blood but I couldn't careless anymore. Besides, I know you probably had a good reason to since Karen doesn't treat her spirits well in the first place. She was bound to get retribution. Even though master and I had told her so many times…"

The man sighed again and turned to face him with his hand outstretched.

"Maybe we should start over. I'm Hibiki."

"I'm Loke." He took the hand and shook it feeling awkward.

However, a couple of drinks later, the two looked practically like long lost best friends who just found each other. Or twins if you take in account of their looks and personality.

"The long haired blonds are the best!" Loki half laughed while choking on his drink.

"Nah I prefer green haired ones."

"But as long as they have long hair, anything goes!" they chorused together and gulped down another cup of alcoholic drink, already lost count of how many they had drunk.

"Hey Loke, what lines do you often use when you pick up ladies?"

"I sure they are better than yours at any rate."

"Hmm…then let's have a competition. I'll say one line and you say the next. The one who runs out of lines first loses." Hibiki grinned lopsidedly before sloshing his drink around and chugging it down.

"I won't lose that easily." Loke smirked.

"We will see. I'll go first since I suggested it first. I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

"Not bad, how about, if a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty." Loke fired back.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Are you a star? Because you always shine when I look at you."

"When you are not around, I feel that I am always in a traffic jam because I can't move on. "

"If I could reach out and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, I'd hold the sky in the palm of my hand."

"You're such a romantic. What's with all the star references? I suppose being a stellar spirit might have contributed to it all. Eat this. If I were to borrow your glasses, could I see you home?" Hibiki joked before mocking Loke.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you."

"You are the reason why men fall in love." Hibiki teased. Tension began to sparkle in the air.

"Look at my lips and your lips. They want to massage each other." Loke purred. His face unconsciously moving closer to Hibiki's.

"Help the homeless. Take me home with you." Hibiki taunted devilishly, their lips only inches apart, breaths mingling with other. The by-standers watched in anticipation.

"Damn it." Loke cursed. Hibiki grinned triumphantly at him. Just then, Loke growled and pounced on him.

Lucy fainted.

* * *

I just had to type this out after someone mention that Loke and Hibiki were pretty similar. That and after I took this quiz from Fairy Tail Mania where you list 12 random people from FT and complete it. :'D

* * *

1) Gerald  
2) Erza  
3) Loke  
4) Hibiki  
5) Lucy  
6) Gray  
7) Natsu  
8) Marakov  
9) Mistgun  
10) Happy  
11) Luxus  
12) Gazille

1) Ever read a five fic?

Lucy? Many! I heart Loke/Lucy. C:

2) Nine... hot?

To many fan girls, yes. I suppose he is to me since I thought that too when I first saw him. Nothing very personal though.

3) What would happen if eleven caught four kissing eight?

Luxus caught Hibiki kissing Marakov? My eyes! Oh my god. "My grandpa is defiled!" And Luxus would burn his eyes right off where he is standing. Or faint. We all know how much of a little lamb he is at heart. –laughs- And Hibiki would probably smile and run off avoiding Marakov after that. That has got to be a bet. Ahhh!

4) six/seven, good couple?

Gray and Natsu? Oooh…hot. Rivalry shipping for sure.

5) Ever read any nine/three fluff?

Mistgun/Loke? That's interesting. I never but I wouldn't mind. Loke would probably make the first move though since Mistgun tend to avoid human contact.

6) What song would you use to right a songfic about twelve?

Gazille? Metal? Rachmaninov – Vocalise? XD. Sad classical as he can't find his very own pet cat yet. He will get one soon in this arc! –pumps hand in air-

7) What kind of plot would a fic where two got with ten have?

Erza and Happy? Lol. Isn't the switching incident not enough? I'm pretty sure Erza doesn't want to have anything to do with Happy and that ever again. XD.

8) What would happen if eleven got four pregnant?

Luxus got Hibiki pregnant? The hell-? Whoa. I didn't see that happening. I sense date-rape! –glances shiftily left and right- I'm sure it's magic…-mumbles- Oh my. Karen would be crying in the other world. Or maybe she has a harem there so she wouldn't bother. But at least it's not the other way around. I can't see Luxus submitting to Hibiki at any rate. Unless it is some sort of charm.

9) One is dating two but three is extremely jealous. Three eventually wins two over and breaks them up. Sad and lonely, one ends up having a short and unpleasant affair with nine before seeking advice from seven and finding love instead. Meanwhile, seven has been constantly feuding with eight until one of them gets seriously injured during one of their fights. Twelve, who in secretly in love with four, forbids them from ever seeing each other again, causing them to realize how much their friendship meant... Reactions?

_Gerald is dating Erza but Loke is extremely jealous. Loke eventually wins Erza over and breaks them up. Sad and lonely, Gerald ends up having a short and unpleasant affair with Mistgun before seeking advice from Natsu and finding love instead. Meanwhile, Natsu has been constantly feuding with Marakov until one of them gets seriously injured during one of their fights. Gazille, who in secretly in love with Hibiki, forbids them from ever seeing each other again, causing them to realize how much their friendship meant..._

I see a potential fic coming up! But Loke and Erza? I suppose that's possible. A bit awkward but nevertheless workable. Gerald and Mistgun? Lmao. Self-cest much? That's sexy. Forbidden fruit is delicious. Though extremely uncomfortable if you are not a narcissist. –laughs- But Gerald finding one of the most densest person in Fairy Tail for advice? LOL. I believe he has knocked his head one too many times. Marakov would beat Natsu hands down normally. Unless Natsu goes berserk with dragon force or something. And this is the part where it gets weird. Gazille in love with Hibiki? –topples chair- Wow. OAO. I highly doubt I would find them communicating with each other unless it is strictly business.

10) one/six or one/seven?

Gerald/Gray or Gerald/Natsu? –giggles perversely- Can I have a threesome por favour?

11) Would eight look good in a bikini?

Marakov…AHH! Not again! Someone hand me the soap! I need eye operation pronto! –pukes dramatically- Farewell my beloved world! My dying wish is too see more Lucy/Loke in the fandom! –regurgitates more last night's leftovers-

12) If seven could get three to answer any question truthfully, what question would be asked?

Natsu asking Loke? Hmmm…this could branch out to many topics. From much innocent ones like stellar spirits to Lucy. That's an interesting thing to ponder about.

13) one/five/twelve? Yes? No?

Gerald/Lucy/Gazille….I'm afraid not. Unless if you exclude Gazille or put him there for comic relief? Lulz.

14) What would six's reaction be to finding out three had to model for an underwear ad? What would three's reaction be?

Gray's reaction to Loke? Um…wouldn't it normally be the other way round? Since Gray normally walks around barely clad. Oh Loke would be utterly flattered and would do it since this is his chance to get more girls. And Gray would find a new underwear buddy. Nothing particularly surprising.

15) What kind of situation would have two kissing twelve?

Erza kissing Gazille? Perhaps they had gotten drunk in a party? I can't really see this happening in a sane situation.

16) Would you (or your friends) ever write (read) a two/four/eight fic?

Hibiki/Erza/Marakov? Well Marakov would be the major stalker while Hibiki 'rescues' her from that dire situation? –shudders- I don't wanna think about other possibilities. :d. I can't see Erza or Hibiki together with Marakov before breaking out in spasms. Ugh. –pastes rated XXX on summary-

17) What kind of pick up line would five use on eight?

Lucy hitting on Marakov? Holy crap. The earth is doomed! World abomination! Say your last prayers. Oh holy saint, do not begrudge me for falling into sin… But this will only happen when Lucy thinks that Marakov is someone else. Poor guy.

18) If seven spilled elevens biggest secret, eleven would...

Natsu knew Luxus's secret? Since when? Or maybe Natsu found Luxus's hidden stash of teddy bears. Lmao. That would be known throughout the town by the very next day. Luxus would probably pummel Natsu to death.

19) Title an eight/eleven hurt/comfort fic?

Oh…Marakov and Luxus? That's easy. Super grandpa to the rescue!

20) If three fought twelve, who would win?

Loke and Gazille fighting? I want Loke to win! :C But truthfully speaking I'm not too sure.

21) On a plausibility scale of one to ten (one being TOTALLY implausible), where would you put a two/six fic?

4 or 5. It can happen but unlikely to me. I feel that Gray sees Erza more like an elder sister. Or a very good friend. Perhaps a rival too.

22) If eight had to pick between one or five, who would be picked?

LMAO. I don't want to see Marakov picking either Gerald or Lucy. But chances are he will go with Lucy. I seriously doubt he would choose Gerald. Lol.

23) Seven walks in on four dancing around and singing, wearing Ouran High School Host Club cosplay. How does seven react? (If you don't know OHSHC, just substitute another manga)

I don't think Natsu would care at all. –laughs- He is probably used to it by now. Hibiki will totally suit Tamaki.

24) Seven most resembles _blank_ from _this other manga/story/movie/tv show/etc._

_Naruto. Nuff' said. Thank goodness Natsu's voice isn't that irritating though._

25) Write a summary for a nine/two fic.

Oh…Mistgun and Erza? That's a little too predictable that is not even funny. _What will Erza do when she accidentally bumps into a doppelganger of her past lover, Gerald? Will it end as tragically as the last? Or will she dare to picking up her courage once more and fight for love? [AU]_

26) What warning(s) would you put in a three/five/eleven fic?

:D. Beware! Major jealously alert! Blood! Gore! And crack ensues! –laughs-

27) One kissing twelve. Thought?

Um…okay. Closes door on them…not! –snaps away photos for blackmailing-

28) What song would best describe three/four?

Hmm…I hate everything about you by Three Day Grace? Since I'm pretty sure Hibiki dislikes Loke for indirectly killing Karen. Sorta. Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku also might work. Possibilities are endless.

29) How would six react if four said he/she was in love with him/her?

Gray would probably be creep out or think of it as a joke. Hibiki is too capricious for his own good.

30) If nine or eleven read this, what would they say?

Mistgun probably would not really care. –laughs- I'm safe from him. On the other hand, I wouldn't live to tell the tale if Luxus gets his hand on this.

* * *

Don't worry your little heads too much. I still support Loke/Lucy. :d. Anyone want to do a Loke/Lucy/Hibiki one? I prompt/dare you to. Loke and Hibiki are so like twins.

Review por favour?

Luki


End file.
